


The Lawyer And The Cop

by MaggieLaFey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLaFey/pseuds/MaggieLaFey
Summary: William and Buffy have been seeing each other for a while, and they've discovered that she likes ordering him around just as much as he likes to be ordered around. He goes to see her at her law firm during her lunch break - but will she be happy to hear that he hasn't brought her what she requested?(Spoiler: no, she won't. Enjoyable punishment ensues.)





	The Lawyer And The Cop

**Author's Note:**

> This story's existence is all due to Welcome to Night Vale, a brilliant podcast (if you don't know it, go listen to it!!). In episode 81, Cecil, the main character of the show, mentions "that famous T.V. lawyer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and how he just loves "at the end of every episode, after she successfully wins the big court case, when she smokes cigars and cracks wise with her law firm partner, Angel". I couldn't bring myself to imagine any Buffy smoking cigars, in any universe, but my mind went on a trip and found a successful, powerful Buffy... who just loves putting her hands on her new boyfriend, William.  
Here be the results.

William adjusted his tie for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour, looking at his reflection in the lift mirror and smoothing his hands down his jacket lapels.

_Stop being a wanker and get a handle on yourself, mate._

He checked his hair, which was slicked back but not bleached anymore — that had been fun, but his captain had threatened whacking him on the head if he didn’t get rid of it; he checked his teeth and nose too, _again_, and then shook his head at himself and turned to the door, just in time for the soft _ping_ of the lift reaching the floor. He took a brief breath for courage, then marched out of the machine, walking with a sure step through the elegant hall.

“Hello, Mr. Pratt,” came Harmony Kendall’s too-sweet voice, and he smiled briefly at her, glancing back at the black door on the other side of the hallway.

“Hi, is Ms Summers available?”

“Well, yes, but —”

“Gotta go then, I told her I’d be there in —” he checked his watch and couldn’t repress a grin — “twenty seconds, so I better hurry. You know how she is about punctuality,” he added with another grin in her direction, and then he started walking again, ignoring her pout and her sullen ‘Enjoy your visit, then’. 

Then he was at the door, and took just a second to take yet another steadying breath before knocking. A drawled ‘Come in’ sounded from inside, and he opened the door to her office. He’d never admit it out loud, especially to her, but it always managed to impress him: it was spacious, all sleek, dark lines, the glass, wide desk in front of the ceiling-tall windows making it look posh and elegant. And the tiny woman leaning on it, with her arms crossed and an expectant smirk on her lips, couldn’t have been more gorgeous.

“Cutting it close, William, aren’t we?” He couldn’t help a smirk as he closed the door behind him, then her voice stopped him from advancing. “Lock it, please.”

His smirk widened in a wide grin as he did as she asked, then he sauntered towards her, all fake swagger and ease.

_God, I’m done for._

“Still in time, though, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” she conceded, and now he was in front of her and had to close his hands in gentle fists to avoid touching her. “I think I’ll give you a kiss, just for that.”

“Oh, just for that?” He asked, giving up on waiting and sliding his hands from her hips to her waist. “You wouldn’t have kissed me, otherwise?”

She slid her hands from his chest to the nape of his neck, and her face was so close, he had to suppress a shiver. The things this woman did to him, with the slightest touch and look...

“Maybe...” she murmured, her eyes fixed on his lips, making him lick them just to see her eyes spark. “If you’d behaved,” she added in another hot whisper, before finally — _finally_ — closing the distance between them and kissing him.

He reacted like a man starved, clutching her tighter to him and sliding a hand up to tangle in her long, golden hair, his lips on hers demanding and strong. She moaned lightly when he traced her lips with his tongue, the sound going straight to his dick, and then he tasted her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers in a way that made it extremely hard not to grind against her core.

_God, those heels she’s wearing, she’s just the right height, how am I gonna..._

“William,” she murmured against his lips, but he pushed her head against his and didn’t let her go, kissing her again. She groaned in his mouth and he couldn’t help it, he ground into her, feeling the heat of her through the layers of clothes. She chuckled against his lips, and then used her hands in his hair to grasp his head and move it back, her breath hot and slightly panting already on his face. “William, do you still want to play our little game, today?”

He felt his half-hard cock stand at attention immediately at her mention of their game — of her ordering him around, telling him what he could and couldn’t do, when and how and _if_ he could come — he ground against her core again, biting down a whimper.

“Yes,” he breathed, and she smiled triumphantly. She let one of her hands slide down to his cheek while she left a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips, her eyes soft for a moment. He was reminded in that moment just how lucky he was to have found such a woman — one that wanted to play, but never showed a sign of disrespect towards him, and seemed unable to do him anything but good.

“Good,” she said in a sweet voice, and then her smile became a smirk. “Very good, in fact,” she added in a much firmer tone, and he felt his dick twitch at that. She stepped back, and William had to stop himself from moving after her, her hand in his hair gripping tight enough to warn him against it. “So, sweetie... did you bring me the gift I asked for?”

He couldn’t help a shiver at that, because no, he hadn’t. And he couldn’t wait to see what her punishment would be for this.

“N-no, I didn’t.” God, did he seriously just _stutter_? “I forgot, Buffy —” her grip on his hair tightened, tilting his head back, and he swallowed before correcting himself. “Mistress — I’m sorry, mistress.”

Christ, just calling her that made his cock twitch. He was already ridiculously hard, and she’d barely touched him — until one of her hands slid down to cup him, roughly, through his trousers, forcing a groan out of his lips.

“Are you serious?” She looked mighty put off, but he nodded, shutting his eyes when she squeezed him again, hard. “Look at me when I talk to you.” He looked at her then, and what if his eyes were a little wide? She was practically pulling his hair and squeezing his dick, he was excused. “So you’re telling me that there is no tight, snug cock ring around this gorgeous dick of yours, right now?” 

“N-no, I’m sorry, mistress —”

“Oh, you’ll be sorry all right,” she muttered, and with a last merciless squeeze she pushed him a step back, leaning against the table again. “I knew it. You’re usually such a good boy,” she said with a headshake, sending a ridiculous thrill up his spine, “but as I always say, past performance is not a predictor of future results.” She gave a sigh, then looked at him with sharp eyes. “Strip.”

He jolted at the command, wishing he could just wank off at her voice issuing orders; but he didn’t want that much punishment, so he quickly obeyed, shedding his carefully chosen tie and clothes and laying them on one of the armchairs in front of her desk. She just looked at him while he did, raising an eyebrow when he stopped with his socks and boxers on, and he could feel his face getting violet when he took off the last bits of clothes.

She looked him up and down, her eyes finally stopping at his dick, and then she slowly licked her lips. He fought the urge to come there and then.

“Well, I think you need some punishment... don’t you?”

He was lost, still looking at her lush lips, his blood rushing in opposite directions as it strained to keep his face and ears purple and his dick straining hard.

“William!”

“Y-yes!” He stammered, by then seriously embarrassed by the way he couldn’t even talk straight.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, mistress...” her eyes narrowed, and he exhaled a breath, feeling even more blood going down and up in a stupid, faint-making race. “Yes, I think I need some punishment.”

“Good boy,” she purred, and then she moved closer, until her lips were almost grazing his and he was trembling with the effort not to close the gap. “Now get on my chair, and cross your wrists behind your neck.”

He barely stifled a moan at her order and rushed to comply, her hand coming down hard to swat his ass while she chuckled at him. When he was in position, she slowly circled the desk to stand in front of him, her hands sliding down her body to the hem of her tasteful, beautiful dress. He was panting by the time she finished lifting it up, revealing a gorgeous black lingerie set underneath that let her nipples peek above the low-riding lace of her bra, and was nothing more than a scrap of delicate, thin lace on her pussy.

He whimpered.

“So, I only have forty minutes left on my lunch break. I _had_ planned on you fucking me senseless with it... and that nice cock ring would have made you nice and hard and incapable of coming until I said so...” William jerked on the chair, his hips coming up, and she sent him a stern glare. “Stay _put_.” He whimpered again, but forced his body still, his cock weeping a drop of precum against the skin of his stomach. “Of course, that’s not possible, now,” she sighed, and he stifled another whimper at the thought of having displeased her. He shook off the nancy thought, however, when she bent down at the waist, making her boobs sway in front of his face and — and her nails scraped over his chest, hard on his skin and nipples, and he groaned hard and bucked again. “Stay still, I said, and stop making noises. You don’t want someone to hear what we’re doing here, do you?” He couldn’t help but buck again at that, his cock liking the thought way more than it should, and could she stop uncovering every kink he didn’t even know he had? She narrowed her eyes at him and he stilled, which was really incredible considering that her dug-in nails were an inch away from his dick, now. “I think the next time we play, I’m going to have to spank you for this. Today I don’t have time, and I can’t make you scream — but you have it coming, William.” He moaned at that, his head rolling back at the thought of being spanked by this gorgeous woman, maybe she’d bend him over her kitchen table and _Oh, Christ — _“But for now... grasp the base of your dick with your fingers, William. _Hard_,” she added with an evil grin, and he moaned again, bringing one hand to do as she said while the other stayed behind his neck. The need to move his hand was growing by the millisecond, to wank off and come on her beautiful, lace-covered tits — and then she was kneeling down, one hand going around his own and making his grip even tighter, the other going to circle his cock above their joined fingers. “Don’t come.”

And then she got his dick in her mouth, and he had to bite his lip hard not to shout, but couldn’t help the mewling sounds coming from his lips. She moved her head up and down, her free hand twisting around his cock and following her head’s movement, and his eyes crossed while a continuous stream of moans and groans left his mouth.

“Uhn, urn, yeh, God, oh yes, please, urnn —”

She sucked him savagely, moving her hand away so that she could slide him towards her throat, and he couldn’t help but buck against her, burying himself even deeper and letting out a strangled sound.

“I said stop. Making. Noises.” Buffy said, every word punctuated by her nails coming down hard on his thighs, and William nodded crazily, his eyes wide, his skin flushed, her hand squeezing his own and his cock’s base even harder. He strangled a low moan, and she nipped his cockhead in retaliation — and he saw stars, his hips jerking towards her face again.

“Are you close to coming, sweetheart?” She asked with her lips against his cockhead, before sliding her tongue up and down his shaft.

“Uhn — yes — _yes_, Mistress, please —”

“Time for a time out, then,” she murmured, and William didn’t register her words because God, she was sucking him hard again, he was so close _so close_ — but then she sat back on her heels, her hand squeezing him even harder, and he actually sobbed at the loss.

“Please, please, mistress —”

She squeezed him again, making him moan, and her other hand came to stroke his thigh, her movements sweet and slow, until he could feel the crest of his pleasure recede and he had to stifle another sob.

“There... you’re not so close now, are you?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, his hips itching to jerk towards her, but he had his control back.

Or so he thought, until he could feel her mouth around him again, and this time she went straight to deep-throating him — her mouth wet and hot and oh-so-good, and his hips started moving, and he was fucking her face and again he was so close —

“Fuckfuckfuck mistress yes yes, uhnnn, yes — no no no, please no,” he sobbed again when she moved back again once more, squeezing him mercilessly, and he was appalled at almost feeling a tear slip his eye — and then she was stroking his thigh again, calming him and bringing him down, and he let his head fall back with a long moan.

_Never, ever disobeying again, I swear..._

“Good boy,” she murmured, leaving light kisses on his thighs and abdomen, always avoiding his purple, wet dick. “You’re doing good, good boy...” she was kissing his chest then, and he managed to open his eyes to look down at her smirking face, before she bit down hard on his nipple. He whimpered again. “Although you’re making way too much noise. I’ll have to punish you for that too, later.”

He shuddered, and she laughed lightly against his skin, before moving back and raising to her feet, her hand leaving his dick after a final, harsh squeeze.

“Now, since I’ll be punishing you for real the next time we play, I’ll be generous with you.” He blinked up at her, feeling like his brain was being particularly slow and with his hand still squeezing his dick hard, since she hadn’t told him to stop. Christ, ‘pussy-whipped’ didn’t even begin to cover it. “How do you want to come?” Her finger moved down until she was tracing his hard dick with the finest touch, and he was twitching against her and _Oh God_ he needed her. “My mouth?” She asked, raising her finger to trace her lips and making him lick his own. “My body?” She traced her finger down, grazing her breasts and her nipples, making him look at those perky rosebuds nestled right on the edge of her lacy bra. “My sweet pussy?” Her finger went down, down, until she dipped it underneath her little scrap of panties and started circling it, damp and slow, over her covered clit. He panted, his eyes glued to the spot.

“Tell me...” she panted, and he could feel her eyes on his but he couldn’t move his gaze from her circling fingers, now two of them. “William... tell me where — uhnn — where you want it... where do you — ahh — want to c-come?” She stuttered on the last word, and he looked up to see her eyes shut. God, she was glorious when she was close.

“I want —” he started, almost too hoarse to he heard, and she moaned and rubbed harder, while he cleared his throat. “I want to come in your sweet, tight cunt,” he murmured in a still-hoarse voice, and he had to squeeze his dick at the moan that escaped her, her hips now moving against her hand. “I want to bend you over this glass table and fuck your tight, hot pussy.”

“God, yes, uhnn —”

“I want to be balls-deep in you, while you thrash underneath me —”

“Urnn, guh, _yes_!”

“And I want you to beg for more —”

“Ah! William! Yes!” Her voice was low and breathless, and he squeezed his desperate cock hard while he looked at her squirming and thrashing through her orgasm, one hand circling her clit furiously while the other grasped the edge of the glass table tight.

He ignored his own screaming need while he looked at her coming down, all hard breathes and little mewling sounds, until her hand stilled her movements and the other relaxed on the table edge. She let out a long, low sigh, and then she looked at him with smug eyes, instantly worrying him.

“All right, then,” she breathed out, and to his shocked eyes, after a lazy stretch, she turned around and bent down, her head on her folded arms on the table, her back arched to send her ass high in the air. She looked at him from over her shoulder, same smug smile in place. “Take my panties off, William,” she said in a sweet voice, and he jerked off the chair, sending it thumping lightly against the glass window behind it.

Buffy chuckled, the sound going straight to his cock, and he slid her panties down, making her lift one heeled foot after the other and then laying the discarded panties on the table.

He was still shocked at this sudden turn of events when she talked again, her eyes sly over her shoulder, her ass cheeks firm and warm in his hands.

“One more thing... you can’t come before me.” He started to smile but she continued. “And to make this more interesting... you can’t touch or stimulate in any way my clit.”

Her smile grew even more smug, but he was too dumbfounded to speak for a while. Was the chit serious?

“Come on,” she whined, rubbing her ass against his cock, which sent it right through her cleft, which sent him whimpering in surprise. “I want your big cock in my cunt, and I want a _spectacular_ orgasm. Get to it.”

He rubbed her arse harshly, making her groan, and then he shook his head. Could he even do this? The triumphant and expectant grin on her face made him worry, but then he grinned too. Baby wanted to play? He’d _show_ her.

He grasped her hips roughly, pushing her back against him and thrusting himself against her slick, slick cunt. She groaned again, trying to press even closer, but he kept her still and slowed his thrusts. 

“Nuh-uh,” he panted, “you’ve set your rules. Now let me do my magic,” he said between gritted teeth, fighting every instinct he had to just push inside balls-deep. 

She mewled in protest, and he felt something inside him roar in pride when she started panting, her whole body straining towards his. 

“William,” she moaned, and with an herculean effort, he moved back. The way she started writhing under his hands paid off completely. “William!”

“Yes,” he whispered, leaning his hips forward again until the tip of his cock grazed her entrance. “... mistress,” he finished, finally starting to enter her.

She mewled again, the sound making his cock twitch in her flesh and making her shiver in response. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to gather himself enough not to come in the following two seconds.

“William,” she groaned in a husky voice that made him pant, “I want all of you inside, now. And that’s an order!”

He whimpered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he groaned right back, and after leaving her for a second he slammed right in, feeling his balls slap against her while they both gave a strangled gasp.

“Move, move, William —”

He complied immediately, starting a harsh rhythm, his hips crashing against hers again and again — her voice now was a constant moan, her arms started thrashing on the glass table and God, the tight, wet grip of her on his cock was heaven and hell all rolled up in a fucking hot package. He kept thrusting into her hard, but soon he was close, too close, and as much as he enjoyed her punishments, he’d already earned enough today.

_And you don’t wanna disappoint the lady, admit it._

He ignored the snarky voice in his head and forced himself to move out of her, while she moaned in protest.

“William, _ah_, don’t you fucking dare stop —”

Her whine — _hot hot hot_ — stopped abruptly when he stuck three fingers in her, thrusting them inside until she mewled again. God, he loved that sound.

He squeezed his eyes for a second, while she gripped his fingers inside her hot quim, and somehow managed to get his voice back.

“You said no clit...” So, maybe his voice sounded like gravel through an electric fan — rough and strident and just a tad agonising, but he couldn’t get himself to care. Especially when she squirmed underneath him, her ass quivering over his left hand. “You didn’t say anything about this,” he whispered, and he moved his hand back from her wet cunt.

She hardly had the time to pant in protest before he pushed one of his drenched fingers in her ass, and _then_ she moaned on a gasping breath. He grinned in triumph, his eyes glued to his finger that now thrust in and out her fantastic asshole, his other hand gripping her hip tight.

“D’you like it, my mistress?”

“Uhn, uhn, _William_ —”

God, her voice like this was the best fucking aphrodisiac on the planet. He took his finger out and put two right back in, in time for her moan.

“Tell me, mistress,” he said, his voice still gravelly and just this side of panting — could anyone blame him, though? She was pushing her ass back, trying to fuck his fingers with her own asshole and bugger, this woman was a dream come true. “Tell me,” he repeated, his eyes flickering to her bowed head, noticing how she was pressing her forehead to the glass, “do you like me finger-fucking your ass?”

She moaned, a long, low, hard sound that went straight to his cock. His lady loved his dirty mouth — in more ways than one — and he revelled in the effect he had on her, every single time.

“_William_...”

What could possibly be sexier than her voice saying his name in that tone?

“Tell me you like it,” he panted, moving back his fingers and keeping her as still as he could with his hand on her hip. She stopped thrashing and started moaning again when he entered her with three fingers, rough and hard inside her, scissoring them a bit — she gave a whine that made his eyes almost cross. “Tell me you like me in your ass,” he gasped out, unable to stop looking at his fingers working her asshole open.

“God, William!”

He made a sound close to a growl, and stopped his fingers right at her hole.

“Tell me, mistress, please,” he said, his voice closer to a whine now. _I’m such a slut for you, Buffy Summers._

“Yes, yes, please, I love your fingers in my ass,” she mewled, and he thrust them back in, making her gasp and thrust back against his hand.

“You’re so tight,” he gasped, and then he stilled his hand and grasped her asscheek with his other hand, lifting it enough to lock his eyes on her dripping cunt. “So tight, my hot, hot mistress,” he whispered, and yeah, it might have been awe in his voice, but really he was all right with that. He moved his cock towards that sweet, sweet quim, and when their flesh touched she mewled. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to just graze her lips with his cockhead.

“Do you want me, my mistress?” he grunted, his fingers thrusting once, hard, in her ass.

“Yes, yes, _now_, William!”

He barked a low laugh and finally entered her again harshly, and soon he was thrusting in and out, in and out, his fingers following his cock’s rhythm — and God, he could feel himself through her flesh, inside her, she was _so tight_ —

“Yes, God, uhnn Will-iaam,” she whined, and somehow he managed to pick up the pace — he tilted his hips, looking for that place inside her — “Ah! Ah, William, yes, urrn, God yes yes yes —”

William panted and panted, his hips crushing furiously against her, his fingers in her ass taking up the rhythm, and God he was so close already he didn’t know that he could do it — and then Buffy gave a low, low moan, her whole body shaking, and her cunt squeezed him harder while she writhed underneath him, making him gasp and grit his teeth and thrust that much harder. Her moan died out in a gasp, but her body was still writhing, her cunt gripping him even tighter, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Biting his lip hard to stifle a roar he gave a harsh moan, lost all his rhythm and thrust furiously inside her, until he was coming like a fucking train, her new moans sending him right to heaven. He couldn’t take it anymore then and he slumped on her, cock and fingers still deep inside her, his mouth panting harshly on her neck while his forehead pressed to the table next to her face.

He slowly came back to himself, still panting hard, and the sound of her own pants next to him had him give a lightheaded chuckle.

“One spectacular orgasm,” he wheezed out, his voice low and husky and stupidly drunk, “for the lady.”

She gave a lightheaded laugh too, something in his heart flip-flopping in an undignified — and thoroughly enjoyable — way.

“Yeah,” she panted, her body warm and soft and squirming under him. “Very well done.”

He grinned and then realised that he was probably crushing her, so he leaned on his right arm enough to move his weight off of her and extract his fingers from her clenching ass. She mewled in protest and he chuckled again, before moving his weight to his other arm and sliding his clean hand beneath her to cup a soft breast through her lacy bra.

“I think you’ve squeezed me out of commission, mistress,” he murmured, his face going to nuzzle her neck and throat and enjoying every quiver of skin from her laugh.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” she breathed out. God, her post-sex voice was the stuff of dreams.

He kept on nuzzling her for a few seconds, then he sighed and pressed his forehead to her neck while sliding out of her. Her second mewl of protest was as hot as the first.

“So,” he murmured against her skin, breathing still rather heavily, “I do a good enough job to avoid punishment?”

She laughed more loudly at that, and he couldn’t help but smile. Then she started to push against him, and then they were standing and she turned to face him. His eyes roved her face — her smiling, _satisfied_ face — before going down and stopping on her breasts, because God, that was a good bra to have. She laughed again, which did all sorts of interesting things to her chest and subsequently, to his stomach.

“I thought you’d like the bra.” He finally managed to drag his eyes back up, in time to see her smile brightly at him before leaning forward for a kiss. It was languid, unhurried, and sweet. William felt like he could live in this woman’s arms forever.

“That was amazing, really,” she murmured against his lips, and something in his chest flip-flopped again. “Thank you for playing this game with me, William.”

“And for giving it to you good?”

She laughed again at his stupid joke, and he felt like he could melt.

“You’ve still got some punishments to go through,” she said, and her smile turned sly. “And I’ll enjoy every second of it.”

He couldn’t suppress a shiver, so he held her tighter to stop his body from doing it more — not at all to kiss her again, deeply and unhurriedly.

“Anytime, Buffy Summers,” he murmured, his lips still against her.

“Let’s give it a week or so,” she answered in the same way, and he could hear his own desire and pleasure in her voice, couldn’t he? “I want to enjoy you without games for a while first, boyfriend mine.” He looked in her sweet eyes, their faces still so very close, and couldn’t help a sappy smile at the feeling he could see in them.

_I think I’m in love with you, Buffy Summers._

“I’d love to,” he whispered instead, and gave her another sweet kiss. She didn’t stop smiling while kissing him back, but soon she was pushing him away, laughing lightly.

“I need a shower, my break is over in — ugh, eleven minutes. Ok if you just put your clothes back on and shower at home before going to work?”

“Yeah, you know I live close by.”

She smiled up at him some more, pecked him on the lips and passed him a box of tissues before snatching up her dress and striding to her in-office toilet. He couldn’t help looking at her naked, strutting ass while she did, and had to shake his head clear when she closed the toilet room behind her with a wink at him. He cleaned himself as well as he could and then put his clothes back on, thankful that he’d gone for a dark suit that day. Then he put some of her stuff back to the centre of her table — it wasn’t the first time he came to see her here, and he liked to help her set everything back to order whenever he could. Then a knock came, and he scowled at the office door briefly before going to open it.

“Ah, Angel, it’s a displeasure to see you.”

“Very cute, Pratt. Are you and her done, can I come in?”

Buffy’s partner had his usual mix of annoyance and exasperation on his face. He wasn’t a complete dolt, so he guessed what Buffy and William did in her lunch break when they locked themselves in her office, but since they’d never been loud and had never been a minute longer than her break, he had never been able to do anything about it. Especially because Buffy and he were same-level partners. 

“I’m afraid not yet, I do believe she has two more minutes and a half of freedom from you,” William answered him with a grin after looking at his watch.

Angel scowled at him and was going to answer, when Buffy emerged from the bathroom — back to the perfect professional lawyer she was, her hair done up and her dress without a crease — and greeted him with a smile, walking quickly to them.

“Angel! I think I still have —” she checked William’s watch, her hand sliding down to hold his, “two minutes and a few seconds of my lunch break left. I’ll see you then!”

And with that and another smile, she closed the door on Angel’s exasperated face, turning to William and circling his neck with her arms.

“So... any thoughts on what to do with these two minutes I’ve got left?”

He grinned, cupped her face and kissed her. He didn’t put his hands in her hair like he wanted to, since she’d really go back to working in two minutes, but the way she melted against him and blushed under his fingertips was more than enough for him.

Quite too soon, she ended the kiss, and they just breathed for a few seconds, forehead to forehead, their bodies close and warm.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

Was her voice really as happy as it sounded? William couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Yes, mistress.”

She laughed and, after one last peck on his lips, officially ended their time together by opening the door and waving him out.

He couldn’t stop the happy grin from staying on his face, no matter Angel’s still-exasperated glance in his direction before he was finally let inside Buffy’s office for their meeting. He knew the guy had had some interest in his lady, a while back, but it had been years before and nothing had really happened, so he’d never been really worried.

He hardly remembered to nod his goodbye to Harmony, who looked quite too sullen — she should really find herself someone who made her smile, someone like Buffy and her gorgeous, can’t-stop-smiling-because-they’re-too-good kisses —

_Christ, I’m such a wanker._

He sighed, but his grin didn’t really leave his face. Yes, he was a cop, and yes, being with a lawyer sounded absurd to all his colleagues — but Buffy Summers? She was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he wouldn’t give up on what they had for the world.

He left the building and hurried to his home, his own turn at the precinct coming fast. He knew he would get hell from his captain if he was late, but his grin stayed stubbornly put, and he honestly couldn’t be arsed to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say that I'll ever write anything more with this version of the characters, but if I do, it'll probably be about William getting punished. I'm pretty sure I won't, but you never know with the muse - I didn't expect to write this much, either.  
Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and if there's anything worth commenting on - even and especially stuff that doesn't work - I'd love to have feedback!


End file.
